


养狗为患

by Pleurotuseryngii



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleurotuseryngii/pseuds/Pleurotuseryngii





	养狗为患

5、  
Eddie在布满泡泡的水面下动了动腿，有点懵。  
“什么，Venom？这么说，你没有.......”Eddie不敢相信地摸了摸自己的肩，“你之前一直在那只狗身上？”  
【对。】  
“原来你就是狗，狗就是你......”  
【我不这么认为】  
“咳。”Eddie假咳一声，“你为什么不告诉我？”  
【大爆炸的时候受了伤，现在终于恢复好了。】  
“所以说，之前狗的后腿有点瘸，是因为你受伤了不能很好地控制吗？”  
【嗯，你还算聪明。】  
Eddie松了松身体，想了想这几天的事，觉得有点好笑。  
【不告诉你就是觉得你一定会嘲笑我，果然没猜错。】  
“也不是，你变成狗以后还挺可爱.......”  
【你喜欢可爱的？】  
“还好还好。”Eddie擦了擦身子，突然想到那天房间里的事，不会这也被venom看到了吧？  
【我看到了。】  
“别读我的想法！”Eddie红了红脸，“嗯，有点热，洗完就出去了。”  
【这么快，洗干净了吗？】  
“嗯？”Eddie冲着身上的泡沫，“不干净吗？”  
【我检查一下。】  
从背后涌出来的黑色胶体拧在一起，往下身游走。  
“你想干什么？”  
先是攀上了臀部，继续向下，打试探性地碰了碰穴口。  
“停下！”Eddie急了，起身要挣扎，却立刻被黏在了浴缸的靠背上。  
【别急啊，还没开始检查呢。】  
往两边分开，热水倒灌进去，Eddie忍不住缩了缩，“venom......你别乱来。”  
Venom往Eddie的腹部挤了几泵沐浴液，顺着身体分成几条不同的路线往下流，胡乱地被抹开，一部分被抹到穴口，一部分跟着黑丝一起包裹住了水面下慢慢兴奋起来的器官。  
【不舒服吗。】  
“这很奇怪........”Eddie仰起头在蒸腾起来的雾中寻找氧气。  
很快柱身被黑色全部包裹起来，缓缓地开始上下活动，穴口蠢蠢欲动的触手也跟着热水挤了进去，在内壁上分头行动寻找身体主人最敏感的那一点。  
【可是你很喜欢。】  
Eddie不自觉地挺了挺腰，龟头冒出了水面，泡泡很快地聚集起来，被触手一个个地弄破，一股密密麻麻的痒让他生出了一个让自己都害怕的想法。  
【说出来吧，Eddie】  
“都说了不要读我的想法！”Eddie喘着气反驳，虽然他知道这毫无作用。  
【找到了。】  
“...什么？”Eddie稍微分出了一点神智。  
下体的触手突然又集合在一起，把后穴填满，往某一点上撞击。  
“不！别...”  
【不是想洗干净吗，我帮你。】  
Venom的声音在浴室间里有点模糊，就和Eddie现在的脑子一样，他不知道自己是该回避还是顺从，这和自己动手的感觉太不一样了，快感从各处集合过来，在神经末梢引爆，他的脚趾默默地蜷缩起来却抓不住什么东西。  
黑丝包裹着他已经完全勃起的器官，慢慢旋转，渗出来的液体很快被吸收。  
头顶上的花洒被取下，摘掉最顶上的头。  
“你又要干什么？”Eddie的眼角有点发红。  
【水凉了，需要热水。】  
后穴的触手退了出来，托着那根管子重新进入，Eddie看着水龙头被慢慢拧开，然后一股热水直接冲了进去，他弓着腰说不出话来，浑身湿淋淋，头发上的水珠都被抖下来，被灯光照着，整个人都是亮的。  
“这太.......”  
【太刺激了？比你看的片要刺激吗？】  
Eddie又想到了曾经在venom的眼下给自己撸了一管，忍不住扒住了浴缸壁。  
【之前你让我学坐下，现在该你了。】  
Eddie感觉到自己的上身被扶起来，管子被拔出去，甚至能看见水从自己的身体中流出来的痕迹，触手们又重新聚集到了一起钻了进去。  
【现在，坐下。】  
“啊！”  
身体整个沉了下去，被占据的感觉不是很好，Eddie扶住了水龙头，不自觉地拧大了一点，水全都浇在了吐着液体的柱身上。  
触手在Eddie的体内用不同的频率进进出出。  
【Eddie，你高潮了。】  
水面上的泡泡终于被全部捣碎，浮着一些白色的沫子，身体露出水面的部分像是一座座相隔不远的小岛。  
Eddie的睫毛上全是水珠，闭上眼，venom很快地在他的嘴唇上碰了一下。

 

6、  
【你为什么喜欢吃这个？】venom终于吃到了巧克力，看着Eddie拿薯条蘸着那罐辣酱表示很不理解。  
“小孩子怎么会懂大人的口味？”  
【不许说我是小孩！】venom把Eddie按倒在弹簧沙发上。  
Eddie眨了眨眼。  
Venom把那罐辣酱举到Eddie眼前。  
【因为你喜欢她？】  
“什么？谁？”  
一根黑色触手点了点包装上的那个小小的女性头像。  
“.......你在开玩笑吗？”  
第二天早上，Eddie约了人见面，又起晚了，出了门才发现没穿外套，venom只好抓来卧室椅背上的外套放到Eddie手里。  
戴上头盔，“这回我自己开。”  
【不是要迟到了吗？】  
Eddie发动了引擎：“我技术很好的。”  
【嗯，我知道。】  
摩托车的轮胎在路面上差点打滑撞上了电线杆，一只正在撒尿的狗跑走尿成歪歪扭扭的一条线。  
【Eddie。】  
“嗯？”  
【有没有人说过你骑摩托车的时候很性感？】  
“...没有。”  
【嗯。】  
Venom听起来有些得意。  
“怎么了？”Eddie停下来等红绿灯。  
【如果有人这么说，我就把他的头咬掉。】  
7、  
Eddie还是把狗送到了领养中心。  
Venom对自己附身过的动物和人看起来都不太满意。  
除了Eddie。


End file.
